


Sleepy Christmas

by DearLiam



Category: The Smiths
Genre: 1980s, Adorable, Band Fic, Best Friends, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, News Media, No Smut, One Shot, Protectiveness, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLiam/pseuds/DearLiam
Summary: Everyone is worried about Morrissey and when Johnny finds out why his friend is acting so weird he has to comfort him. Oh, and it's christmas meaning there are presents. And Andy and Mike ship Marrissey (and themselves).





	Sleepy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this is fiction xx

If Johnny decided, they wouldn't have practise at all today. It was christmas after all. But all the other guys wanted to and so he kind of had to obey. "One, two, three.." Andy counted quietly and they all began to play the beginning of The Queen Is Dead from their new album because they had earlier decided to play it completely through for once. Apparently the singer hadn't listened to that particular conversation a few minutes ago, because he started singing a completely different song: The Boy With The Thorn In His Side- and he didn't even sing it good, he sang it as if he already knew it was wrong, his voice even more shaky than normally. Everyone stoped playing because now obviously the instruments didn't fit what he was singing. That's when Morrissey finally stopped. He cleared his throath and burried his face in his hands, Andy was still trying to figure out if this all was some sort of prank while Mike couldn't hold his laughter back, even though Johnny noticed how much he tried.  
"Sorry dude" Mike said and made his way from behind his drum set to our lead singer, to pat him on the back. "You alright?" he asked with a smile on his face, expecting Morrissey to now chuckle, tell him to fuck off and then continue normally.  
He didn't. He did remove his hands from his face though- only for the guys to see his red and puffy eyes. Johnny's mouth fell open. In his entire life he had only seen him crying or close to crying once, and that was on stage.  
Andy gasped and then suggested: "we can practise another day, right?"  
Everyone looked at Morrissey expecting him to now tell them that he was feeling just great and then they could continue. But instead he just nodded: "Yes, I think i'm getting sick. I don't feel good. "  
Mike stared at Morrissey wth this "are you serious? what the fuck?" look and Johnny immediately shot him an angry glare.  
"So." Johnny started "Why don't you guys go outside and start opening your presents, while I stay with him for a minute?" His friend looked at him in surprise. Andy agreed and Mike did too after once complaining that he wanted them all to open their presents together.  
-  
"So.. what's wrong? You really ill?" Johnny asked having sat down next to his friend in the practise room.  
"No, i'm alright. Just-" Morrissey ran his hand trough his hair "..just a bit out of it today."  
"We can all see that, but why?"  
Morrissey sighed. He looked so sad. Johnny hated seeing him like this, especially when he didn't even know what made him feel this way.  
"Am I really such a horrible person?"  
Johnny almost choked on bare air.: "What?!"  
Morrissey blinked a few times "Sometimes I feel like everyone hates me you know." Johnny didn't know. And he didn't know what to say either. "Look if this is because of Mike.. he loves you, he was just laughing because he always-" he was interrupted: "No. No, no. Not because of him. Because of something really stupid. You would laugh at me, really." Morrissey let out an unsure chuckle. Johnny still stared at him, slowely shaking his head in disbelief.  
"Moz of course I wouldn't laugh at you ever. You can tell me. I promise you." He moved a bit closer to his bandmate and put an arm around hia shoulder. Morrissey flinched but when Johnny wanted to apologise and put it away, he started crying. Crying and then talking.  
-  
"Can't we just wait for them?" Mike asked while Andy was already opening up a present. "Nope. They are having enough fun without us i'm sure." then he wiggled his eyebrows. Mike laughed:"Oh god...!"  
"I mean don't you notice??" Andy asked, now having opened the package and looking at the stuff inside.  
"Well.." Mike started ".. i guess they are really close." When Andy didn't reply, he decided to change the subject:" What did you get?"  
Andy held up three James Dean movies. "Wow." He said a bit dissapointed. "Who could have bought me this present? I have no idea." His voice was throbbing with sarcasm because everyone in the band knew how much Morrissey loved James Dean. "Probably Johnny right?." Mike joked.  
-  
"So you actually believe this stupid newpaper article more than your best friend?" Johnny asked.  
The one next to him was lying down, resting his head in Johnny's lap. "Maybe.." he whispered.  
"Well I can tell you, you're nothing that they call you in there. You're actually pretty great."  
Morrissey blushed: "Not as great as you are."  
Johnny loved the practise room, the light wasn't too bright, the couch was super comfortable, it reminded him of his friends and music. Outside they could hear Mike and Andy. "I gave Andy three James Dean movies." Morrissey quietly said. Johnny was happy about him wanting to talk again. "And what did you give Mike?". More than just a few seconds passed in silence before Morrissey, still in his friends lap, answered. When he finally did, the room was filled with laughter within seconds.  
-  
"A The Cure shirt." Mike said in a very, very freaked out voice. Andy, who had just finished reading what it said on the backs of the movies he got, looked up. "Ohhhhh my god. Put it on!"  
"Never."  
"Put it on!"  
With a contrite expression he took off his shirt and threw it into Andy's face, before putting on the tight black one with Robert Smiths face on it.  
-  
"And what is my present? If you're feeling better we can just go join our James Dean and The Cure fans outside and open it there. You'll like mine too, i'm sure." Johnny stated.  
Morrissey froze.  
"You alright? Need some more cuddles mate?"  
He shook his head: "Your present. I'm not sure if you'll like it."  
"Oh but if it's from you, it has to be good." Johnny said, playfully flirting with the other young man.  
Amd that's when Morrissey pulled Johnnys face closer to him and kissed him. At first unsure about this whole thing Johnny widened his eyes and then he did something he never would've expected himself to do: he kissed him back.  
-  
"This looks amazing. Bautiful. Marry me." Andy grinned. Mike playfully boxed him. "No but like all jokes aside. This shirt looks great on you. The Cure isn't that bad after all."  
Mike sat down next to his friend still uncomfortable with the T-shirt. That's when Andy reached over to run his fingers through the soft black fabric on Mike's arm.  
"I hate it, i look like.. some wannabe goth."  
"Oh god no, i love it so much. I want you to always wear that from now on. " Andy laughed. Then he looked at Mike again: "Didn't you say you were tired?"  
Mike thought: No i didn't. But he said "Yup. Super sleepy." and leaned against his friend so that his head restes on Andy's shoulder.  
This could've been a perfect and adorable moment if Andy hadn't ruined it by suddenly looking at the practise room door and saying:" I bet 100 pounds that they're fucking right now."  
-  
They actually weren't. Morrissey had now pulled back from the kiss and Johnny was still staring at him.  
"You.." he started and Morrissey waited for him to tell him that this wasn't a good idea or something like that. "You.. are beautiful."  
He blinked a few times : "I love you Johnny."  
Johnny chuckled: "I love you too."  
They were so close to eachother and Morrissey wanted to kiss him again but Johnny could feel himself become tired slowely. It was very late. He rested his forehead against the other man's forehead and said "I'm tired."  
Morrissey had, unlike Johnny, his eyes open and studied the face of his opposite. "I'm tired too. But i'm never tired of you." he said and Johnny felt like in a dream, because this was way too great to be real.  
-  
"So there you finally are!" Andy yelled and woke up Mike with it. "Thanks for this shirt." Mike mumbled still sounding tired, looking at Morrissey, who had an arm around Johnny. "He loves it. His new favourite shirt." Andy explained and Mike just held up his middle finger.  
Johnny had to laugh at that. "So.." Andy started "what was up with you?"  
Morrissey took a deep breath in before saying: "I was just upset about some stupid newspaper calling me rude and arrogant and whatever else." Johnny patted the other man's back reassuringly. "But now you know that we all love you, do you?" Mike asked, having opened one eye. Morrissey blushed and nodded.  
"I love christmas." Johnny thought but apparently also said out loud. "Stop staring at me!" he laughed,  
"There are still some presents left!"

**Author's Note:**

> you can decide yourself if you want to see the Andy/Mike thing as platonic or not ♡


End file.
